This invention relates generally to electronic memories and particularly to electronic memories that use phase change material.
Phase change materials may exhibit at least two different states. The states may be called the amorphous and crystalline states. Transitions between these states may be selectively initiated. The states may be distinguished because the amorphous state generally exhibits higher resistivity than the crystalline state. The amorphous state involves a more disordered atomic structure. Generally any phase change material may be utilized. In some embodiments, however, thin-film chalcogenide alloy materials may be particularly suitable.
The phase change may be induced reversibly. Therefore, the memory may change from the amorphous to the crystalline state and may revert back to the amorphous state thereafter, or vice versa, in response to temperature changes. In effect, each memory cell may be thought of as a programmable resistor, which reversibly changes between higher and lower resistance states. The phase change may be induced by resistive heating.
Existing phase change memories may exhibit various disadvantages. Thus, there is a need for better ways to form phase change memories.